1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a broadcasting system, a sending apparatus and a sending method, a receiving apparatus and a receiving method, and a program, and, more particularly, it relates to, for example, a broadcasting system, a sending apparatus and a sending method, a receiving apparatus and a receiving method, and a program that make it possible to perform an appropriate process on a receiving side of the broadcasting system.
2. Background Art
For example, in the current broadcasting system for analog broadcasting or digital broadcasting, images and sounds are edited as material data in a broadcast station being on a sending side. The edited images and sounds are broadcasted as programs.
On the other hand, for example, in each home being on a receiving side, output of the programs broadcasted from the broadcast station, i.e., display of the images and output of the sounds as the programs, are performed by a TV (a television set) or the like.
Note that, when attention is focused on one program, one type of image and sound that is obtained as a result of editing performed in the broadcast station is broadcasted as one program in the current broadcasting system. Accordingly, users being on the receiving side can enjoy only the one type of image and sound.
However, requests for user participation, e.g., regarding one program such as a drama program, a request that a user desires to watch the development of the drama program from the point of view of a user's favorite character and a request that a user desires to cause the story development to differ depending on a point of view, potentially exist.
Hence, the present applicant has previously proposed a digital broadcasting receiving apparatus allowing a user to arbitrarily select and monitor a plurality of materials that are prepared in advance from different points of view (for example, see Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-217662